The Lightwood's way
by Tooru Heer
Summary: The Lightwood's way. Alec is having difficulty with giving his 5 year old son a bath and Magnus is not home. And it was his day off from a busy,hectic week. Alec is a very very tired daddy, but he has to get his son clean. Well, atleast before Magnus gets home. Wouldn't want Magnus to think he can't handle it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. First story, don't kill me yet. Not beta-ed. Apologize for grammar/spelling errors/lack of creative writing. But I hope some may enjoy. Cheers.**

-tooru

* * *

 _Brooklyn, New York_

The walls of an apartment belonging to the High Warlock Magnus Bane echoed with loud, devastating screams.

Screams that were in so much of pain.

Screams that intwined with pleas for mercy.

Screams of a... five year old.

Those were the screams of the little warlock, Max Micheal Lightwood-Bane.

A loud exhausted sigh escaped between Alec's lips as he swung a patterned towel of bright yellow ducks over his shoulders while he ran after the screaming child. It was Friday evening and right now was not exactly how he would have pictured himself doing on his day off today was not a good one.

Why?

Well, first, Magnus had a last minute appointment with a usual client in Japan, which Magnus could not refuse but Alec tried not to think much about it, it was his lover's job. The High Warlock.

Two, his son is refusing to take a bath after a long day spent outside in a beautiful park called Prospect park. Alec and Magnus both wanted Max to keep up his glamour longer on his own without Magnus's help which Max was at this point progressing. So, going out today served like a practice for Max and he did well. He was able to keep his glamour on and play with the rest of the mundane kids at the park today.

But now, forget glamour. The stubborn child coated with dirt,grass and all sorts of bacteria is refusing his bath time. Usually they would have no problems in getting him to bath except on several days.

" NO ! NO! NO ! I said, NO, Daddy ! ", pleaded the blue skinned child who with all his might ran away as much he could from his daddy with his tiny legs. Brows furrowed, nose scrunched, eyes were with fury and his hands were curled to a small fist when he found himself reaching to a dead end. There was no where to run now.

" Max, come on. You need to shower right now. We both know you were playing with mud in the playground earlier today.", reasoned the taller male to the smaller one as he now slowly approached his son who pressed his back angrily towards the wall. The little head tilted down facing the floor, as Alec could only see a pair of horns among those strands of dark blue hair. Only soft unhappy murmurs were heard.

" Max? ", Alec tried again, hoping to calm his son.

Max only looked up to face his daddy for a moment before looking aside.

"No. I don't want to bath." he replied.

Max's lips pursed close to a stubborn frown, eyes wide not focused on his daddy but around him, looking for any entry for his escape. _When you think you are trapped, look again._ That was something his Uncle Jace thought that he did. His daddy was really tall, taller than his Ayah. He would definitely fit between his daddy's legs which provided some sort of creak of space just enough for him to slip through. His lips now curled to a mischief smile once confirming the opening which he would dice into.

His squatted slightly, dirt coated-feet pressed firmed on the floor, all ready to leap as his daddy approached closer, and closer, and- _NOW !_

 _Escape !_

Max sprung forward, his arms brought closer to each other as attempt to reduce this space occupied, just right enough of him to slip between his daddy's legs.

Alec raised a brow noticing his son's pair of blue eyes narrowed to a side then to another, then above to then below,basically everywhere except him, must be looking for a way to escape, guess reasoning with a five year old would not work easily as he thought. But Max is already trapped, so he should act quick but too sudden to get a hold of him before he gets away, he thought as he approached his on closer.

" Now look here, Max. Just one short, quick bath. You have no idea how much of germs could be sticking all over you right now, from playing outside today. ", he said in a soft calm tone, his hands now reaching out to Max who still remained leaning against the wall.

" You can even bring your rubber duckies inside while you bath, okay? So, let us both go and have a bath and be all squeaky clean before your Ayah gets home."

Noticing how Max remained silent and with his head tilted down for a moment there, Alec too unconsciously relaxed his shoulders to bend his knees slightly, hands reaching out to carry Max away when suddenly, a loud scream of escape came out from the little mouth as the corner where Max stood was empty with Max slipping between his legs him.

" Arrgghhhhhhhh- I'm free ! Hooray ! No baths !", squealed the little warlock who burst into a fit of giggles when he successfully managed to slipped between the Shadowhunter's legs escaping from the evil bath time.

" Oh-! By the Angel's - Max Micheal Lightwood-Bane ! Get your dirty bum here. We are going to get you clean right now ! " exclaimed Alec who turned around quickly to then sprint after his son. Obviously, he caught after him quickly which is very much to Max's surprise. Alec was a Shadowhunter afterall, with years of training there was no way he could not get a hold of Max. Guess that was the end of being a patient dad, Alec thought to himself, feeling slightly guilty. His attempt to try out the understanding approach recommended by Izzy sort of failed. Apparently, getting Max to understand the need of his bath was harder than it was suggested.

 _Oh well._

" Gotcha ! You naughty smelly blueberry." he laughed heartily remembering Max's surprised look when catching a hold of him. Swinging the child over to his hip and he held him close to then press a firm affectionate peck over Max's cheek.

" Okay, now come on, no running away. Let's go get you all nice and cleaned."

" But, daddyyyyy..." he whined rubbing his nose furiously against his daddy's shoulder then looking up angrily at his dad.

" I still want to play ! We can bath later. Pleaseeee, daddy? ", Max pleaded again with his bright blue eyes, glistening under the lights. Alec has to applaud his son's resilience but those cute pair of eyes won't work this time.

" Nuh uh. Max, baby. You need your bath right now. No arguments, young man. ", With that, Alec gave the boy a soft pat over his bottom, hoping Max to admit defeat.

" Fineeeeee. " And so he did, Max gave up. He let out a dramatic sigh, falling into a silence as he then, slumped over his father, allowing himself to be carried away. Alec shook his head at Max's dramatic act. Really, ever the dramatic like his Ayah, Alec thought. His hands ran smooth circles over the small back of the upset warlock as he walked away to the balcony.

" Oh hush, it's just a bath. I promise it will be fun." And Alec remained silent later on as he kept Max in a tight but no crushing hold, walking now past the living room to then curl his fingers of his free hand over the handle of the door to the balcony.

"Bath's are _always_ boring daddy. No way it can be fun. And why do we have to bath ? Like, I'll get dirty again anyways ! And we can always ask Ayah to teach me how to use magic to clean me up ! ", Max tried reasoning but then he started noticing that they weren't heading to the bathroom. Rising up, straightening his back to observe that they were at the balcony.

"Huh?", Max was confused." Hey, Daddy why are we not going to the bathroom? " He looked at Alec for a moment to then look around finding this light blue plastic kind of tub. Woah, what the heck is this? Max thought.

" WHAT IS THAT ? Daddy! Daddy !", Max asked excitedly bounced in Alec's hold, squirming to be let down.

Alec could only smile at the bouncing child in his arms. Clearly he was excited by the surprise. He slide down Max who jumped towards to the middle of the balcony space.

Max quickly ran around the inflatable pool with much of excitement, his palms then brushing over its surface which made some sort of squeaky noise and squeezing the plastic surface lightly.

"Woah ! there is water inside, is this a tub? How come its squishy? Oh this is so so cool ! ". Max exclaimed happily.

" And I wondered who said that baths are always boring, huh?" Alec teased before running his fingers along Max;s hair, ruffling it before continuing to speak. " It's called an inflatable pool. Pretty cool, huh? Me and Your Aunt Izzy found it stashed in my old room and I thought we could use it today. Want to give it a go? "

Max was very impressed. His daddy was indeed the coolest. He was not sure what it was but it was like a tub but plastic and there was water inside. He quickly slid off his shirt off, ready to jump inside the plastic looking tub.

" Yes ! " he squealed in delight. And that was it, Alec's weakness. That precious smile of innocence and happiness by his adorable son.

The sun was already beginning to set, might be quite late for a pool activity but he couldn't help it. He only had one whole day off during this week. There was an odd increase in demon activity these days and the Institute needed all hands on deck. Luckily for him, Magnus's schedule is not so pack as his at the moment so Max always had his other father around him while Alec is away. Oh well, hopefully Magnus would not be so against this idea? he thought silently as he picked up the tosses shirt over the floor, to hand it over his forearm to then help Max undo his pants, leaving the little warlock in his yellow-pikachu patterned boxers which Magnus has gotten Max last two weeks from his visit to Japan.

" Alright, jump on in ! " With that, Max quickly did so, followed by a loud splash sound as some of the water sprayed over Alec. Alec simply laughed as he too then slipped off his black shirt putting it aside with the rest of Max's cloths over a chair beside and the getting into the pool as well.

" Daddy ! Let's play pirates ! Arrrr ! " Max had one of his eyes squeezed closed, attempting in a pirate voice as well.

" Pirates? - Hm, I was thinking how about water guns ! ", Just as Alec said that, he shot some water against Max's chest with a water gun in his hand before handing out a similar one to Max as well. Max could only get more excited, afterall he always wanted to play with a watergun before. He only once saw other mundane kids play with them and been asking his dad for one of his own.

The little warlock nodded enthusiastically. " Yes ! Take that Daddy ! ", exclaimed Max before shooting out water from his gun as he waded towards his Daddy in the pool, occasionally tripping and landing on his knees while trying to walk to his dad. However the resistance from the water from allowing his to run as fast as he could on land did not stop him.

"Oh no. Blast ! I have been hit. Send me back up ! ". Alec too slowly pretended to fall down, and sat down in the pool.

" Haiyaa ! " Max keep shooting water over his Daddy's direction as he noticed a couple of his rubber duckies floating around. Quickly grabbing a hold of them, as he gave his dad another shot.

" I will rescue these duckies from you ! I'm Super Max ! " he squealed as Alec, teasing tried getting one of the ducks back and avoiding each shot of water from the gun. And so they played on for a moment then, with the shower gel bottle still neatly placed over the chair by the inflatable pool, for later.

 _Whooosh._ Or so, the sound of a portal appearing was not heard by the father and son who were at the balcony. The portal opened in the living room to which then Magnus Bane walked out from it.

" My loves, I'm back !", exclaimed the warlock in the empty living room, to which to his disappointment was unanswered. He pouted.

This was not the welcome he was expecting.

* * *

Ayah - Father in Bahasa Indonesia


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all, so...this is chapter two. XD Sorry it took so long. Busy with classes and so and kinda got unmotivated to write. The idea of this story in this beginning seemed very much interesting but right now, seems very much boring and am afraid that I might bore everyone here. But, I'll just finish what I have started. :) Thank you those who have read ! Really made my day. Truly.

Happy reading, thank you !

* * *

Magnus stood for a moment in the empty room. He blinked. Yellow cat like eyes blinked again to then narrow towards the side. His eyes fell onto the large wooden antique clock which he obtained as a payment from an Indonesian client. Examining carefully the needles of the clock placed at the very corner of the room as he then fell into a thought.

Hm, 7.50 pm. Bath time is probably over by now and Max would be fed with dinner and then maybe some playtime or cartoons before bed. The usual routine that is, but since today it was Alec's whole day off after a long time so maybe those two are doing something else. Magnus thought to himself for a moment there, sighing softly against the uncomfortable silence which he now grew foreign of. Silence which was kicked out from his quiet life ever since he met Alec and his pair of stunning blue eyes in Pandominium.

Just then, the clock made a loud yet smooth sound of ding, notifying it was 8.00 o'clock.

" Alec ! Max ! ", the warlock huffed after yelling out for his two boys.

Well this is something that is off schedule...

Not that Magnus would complain about it, Alec was more of the strict dad who laid the ground rules on the importance of routine, punctuality, discipline and all those boring things and Magnus would be the dad who allowed exceptions or escape chances to Max. Whether it is to hide, or to have another slice of cheese for his sandwich, or to stay an extra ten minutes awake past bedtime, or even to have breakfast in bed on some lazy days, he let Max to do so but of course Alec knew about it but with Magnus's persuasion he reluctantly agrees to go with it. Alec was fine as long Max is aware of the importance of what to not do and what to do.

In his grip, held the handles of expensive brand bags which bore gifts from his visit earlier today with his regular customer. He had gotten gifts for himself too, a navy blue shirt with bright red hibiscuses on it. Or you can call it as some sort of Hawaiian shirt. He had also gotten Alec this pair of cool sunglasses though he quite disliek the idea of hiding away the pair of blue eyes, Alec with shades is not any sort lacking from the handsome department. And of course for Max, his son, he has managed to grab hold of a Batman action figure to which Batman, Max was very much obsessed with or was that last week's obsession? Oh well, Magnus was sure he'd love it still.

Magnus released his grip of the bags as he walked across the living room, deciding he's going to brood at the balcony due to Alec and Mac probably having some secret fun time without him. However, upon making his way to the balcony he heard laughter and squeals and the sounds of— water splashing?

" I'm Super Max ! " Magnus heard Max out loud.

 _Oh dear, I must have a look at my adorable little blueberry._ Thought Magnus, as he his finger gestures forward his magic, silently pushing down the handle of the door to the balcony, creaking the door open, followed by his body quickly slipping out to see what was going on.

The view of Alec's somewhat intentional attempt of failing to avoiding the shoots of water from the gun but Alec's hands still on Max's little body, scrubbing his skin with a body sponge was seen.

" Ouch— I have been hit ! Oh the pain -! Have mercy, for I have made a grave mistake to challenge the mighty Max ! ", Alec acted to be in pain, with one of his eye squeezed closed, his hand over his chest which clenched into fist hoping to sell his act.

" No mercy ! ". Max had a proud look now over his victory to which Alec could only chuckle.

" Oh fine, fine. I admit defeat. What shall my punishment be? O' powerful pirate ! "

Max's eyes now glittered in mischief. _I should make Daddy let me ice cream ! Yes !_

Max now ready to 'punish' his Daddy had his water gun still aimed at Alec who now scrubbed the soap over his blue arms. Shrugging the prying sponge away from his arms, clearly insulted how Alec's attempt to clean him is ruining his victory.

Magnus who now was leaning against the door could not contain his laughter over the adorable moment his son and lover were having. It was rare catching Alec playing with Max like this. So free. So relaxed. So peaceful. And not only that, the view of the half naked shadowhunter was much appreciated.

" Pft- Alec, now really, you must be getting old. My blueberry seem to have defeated you." Magnus made his way closer to a wet Alec. Alec rolled his eyes against the statement as Magnus was still laughing at him to then have his lips capture by the older warlock. The warlock pressed a soft kiss against the Nephilim's lips, before whispering, "I'm back."

" Uh-hi? I mean, welcome home." He returned the kiss, blinking at Magnus before realizing Magnus must have seen him act silly. _Gosh. Behaving like a kid._ His cheeks lighted in shades of red. Alec wanted to respond but Magnus eyes shifted its gaze to their foam coated son, in his yellow-pikachu patterned boxer who waddled closer excitedly.

" Ayah ! Ayah ! Ayah ! "

"You are back !", came Max's hyper voice with an equally excited smile flashed towards his Ayah.

 _Dang, where is a camera when you need it?_ Magnus yelled internally in response to his son's cuteness. He pressed a firm loving kiss over Max's wet forehead.

"Did you see get Daddy just now? Did you? Did you? Didddd youuuu? ", the lively little warlock asked while unconsciously splashing water at Magnus who yet again responded with a titter. Magnus tugged the sponge in Alec's hold to which the sponge smoothly slipped out from the hold. Crouching down by the inflatable pool, Magnus now being able for to face his son properly then responded, " Oh yes I did ! You were horridly terrifying ! ", Magnus's eyes widens as he said that.

" That's cause I am a pirate ! I defeated Daddy ! ", Max added quickly, giggling.

" Oh dear, wait till Grandma hears about this. The great - ah, I mean, the one and only Super Max defeating Shadowhunter Daddy !", Magnus laughed heartily as he tilted his head upwards, taking a view of his lover smiling widely. Max cheered and turned his back to Magnus who now scrubbed the exposed skin as Max sprayed water again at Alec.

Speaking of grandma, yes, Grandma Lightwood. It was still a surprise for Magnus on how he and Marsye interact daily, mostly about Max but still, surprisingly. But a good sort. Never for a second would Magnus have imagined the strict shadowhunter Marsye Lightwood calling him to let him know about any new learning products or toys or food regarding hich is best for children. It was nice. Then again, never would have Magnus imagined this stunning man with blue eyes loving him back.

 _"_ Aw, come on Max. I'm dead already. ", Alec said sadly as he hopped out of the pool.

" Alright then, Ayah. Time to get our little blueberry clean. ", Alec too crouched beside Magnus, their shoulder pressed against each other as Alec reached out to slip away the yellow boxers and letting Magnus bring the sponge over there as Alec held up Max's arms. Max wriggles against the brushes of the sponge while Magnus quickly, scrubbed the soap all over noticing Max's building restlessness.

" Alrighties, let's wash the soap away. I need you to come out of there for a while for me, okay? ", Alec said as he got a dry towel and wiped the excess water that dripped down his body.

" Okayyy, but can I play longer in the pool once we are done? ", Max asked as his eyes widens looking at Alec.

 _Tsk, the puppy face pout._ Thought Alec as he knew it was almost impossible to say no, but honestly, he should. It's already dark now. He should be dried up and put to bed soon.

" Max, n-"

Magnus who stood up, helped Max get out the pool as he held on Max's hands, looked back at Alec wondering what will he respond. It was already dark, but they were having so much fun. It'd be a waste to just stopped like that, especially since Magnus missed most of it ! Noticing the brows furrow over the blue eyes on Alec's face, Magnus could know what Alec was thinking and quickly he opened his mouth.

" I think- we can have a bonfire tonight ! " Said Magnus impulsively.

Silence.

Alec blinked and then glared at Magnus. " We are on the balcony, for God's sake. " He hissed at Magnus.

" Yeah but, I can make a portal for us. ", said Magnus simply.

" Oh no no, it's already late and it's not safe for Max to be out. There might be demons-"

"Which you know me and you both are capable of protecting Max from. What is the harm in letting the kid some fun? "

Alec sighed. I mean that was true but still, he did not want to. Why? Alec is exhausted. Sure, his stamina is really great and especially since he has been out in the field frequently he barely uses his rune to keep up on hunting demons. However, today handling a toddler was something more exhausting than hunting demons. Even so, he rather not feel like a douche later on.

Alec picked up a soaped coated Max as he carried him to the bathroom with Magnus closely following behind.

" Daddy, pleaseeee. I still want to play. I'm not tired yet, promise. Pleasee Daddy ! Ayah, ask Daddy to say yes. I want to play bonbon and fire ", pleaded Max as his father now placed him down on the bathroom floor before proceeding to grab the head of the shower handle, turning it on as warm water sprayed out from it.

" Alec? ", Magnus called him and gave Alec a pout too when Alec turned to look at him.

" Oh - fine. But we are not leaving the house. "

" Horaayy ! ", screamed both Max and Magnus. Alec sprayed the warm water over Max's body, allowing the soap foam to be washed away. He still used a sponge to wipe over Max's body.

" Oh, darling. You do know I am a warlock? Great Warlock of Brooklyn. If we can't go to a bonfire. I will make it come to me !"

" NO ! ", Alec yelled instinctively as an imagine of a huge open fire lighting up at the balcony portrayed in his mind.

" Oh relax, sayang. ", Magnus purred before pressing a kiss over Alec's exposed nape from the back.

" We'll be doing a small one. And I'll get some marshmellow too. All safe fun, right? "

Alec's tense shoulder relaxed as Magnus's lips which pressed over the skin still could feel over the muscles. Alec nodded silently as he smiled to continue washing Max. However, somewhere back in his mind he wondered. _Safe fun right? Just a small, controlled fire. Some marshmellows. Just me, Magnus and Max. Yeah._

Magnus quickly then peeled away from Alec as he exited the bathroom and pulled out his phone, dialing a number.

 _Ring ring ring ring ring_ \- " Magnus ! Hey, what's up? ", said the voice over the line.

In the background, Alec was yelling Max to stop running around as he could hear footsteps of Alec chasing after the lighter and faster footsteps of a naked running Max.

" Sorry about the noise. Hello? "

" Yeah, still here no worries ! Haha, is it Max's bath time now? Good luck ! "

Magnus laughed in response. "Oh hush, Alec got it all under control. Anyways ! Grab your barbecue set ! We are having a bonfire tonight ! ", Magnus announced excitedly.

* * *

Some Bahasa Indonesian words : 

Ayah - Father

Sayang - Darling


End file.
